Dog Doors
by WineInAnOpenWound
Summary: Korra has found herself in an unfortunate position.


Tenzin stared at the predicament he saw before him, and it was an _interesting_ predicament for the middle of the night. His former student, Korra, had somehow wedged her self through the dog door to the house on Air Temple Island, and now, she couldn't get out.

"Um," Tenzin began, holding back a chuckle, "how did you end up like this?"

Korra scowled "I think the better question is why don't you answer when people knock?"

Tenzin tugged at his clothes, "Well, maybe you just need to knock a little louder."

There was a pause, and Korra poorly rebutted, "Maybe _you_ need to knock louder!"

Tenzin put a hand to his face, "Did you try wiggling out from _both_ ends?"

"Yes, I can't go back out because my boobs are too big, and I can't get in the house because my butt's too big." Another pause, and then a great realization came upon Korra, "Oh my god! I'm really stuck, aren't I!? How am I gonna get out!?"

"It's alright, there's no need to panic."

"Tenzin, I'm gonna die here! I'll be forever wedged in a door!"

"Korra calm down. Now, if your..." he was vaguely gesturing to the area around Korra's chest, his face becoming a little red.

Her head was following his frantic hand motions, "...breasts?" Korra suggested.

"Yes, that. If they're too big for you to go back out, how did you get in, in the first place?"

"I don't know! I think they, um, flattened a certain way or _something!_ And now I can't get them back out!"

A voice came from the hall, "Hey quiet down, the kids are trying to sleep!" It was Pema, Tenzin's wife, she arrived at the scene and couldn't help but grin slowly in an attempt to conceal laughter. "Well, Korra, how did you end up in there?"

"Ask Tenzin."

Pema said nothing to Korra, but gave a dirty look to Tenzin, "I told you someone was knocking, and you thought I was crazy."

"Well, Pema, last time you heard someone knock, nobody was there."

Korra exhaled, "I'm done."

Then a strident voice was heard from behind the door, "What the hell?"

"Oh no!" Korra's eyes widened, "Someone's seeing my butt hanging out of a door!"

"What's going on in there? Tenzin, open this door!"

Now, thanks to hearing it a second time, Tenzin recognized the voice and opened the door. Korra's whole body glided with it. At this, Pema couldn't help, but shriek in laughter. Korra could swear she felt her ears bleeding, but they really weren't.

Lin, who was the voice behind the door, saw her and asked, "Korra, how did you end up stuck in a door?"

Korra pouted, "I'm sick of this."

"Quit your whining and tell me anyway."

"I was back home late and I couldn't find a way into the house because everything was locked."

Lin rolled her eyes, "Did you try knocking?"

"Well," Korra glared at Tenzin, "no one answered."

"How did they find you then?"

"When I got stuck, I yelled for Tenzin."

Pema was trying to stop laughing, but the more she tried, the harder she laughed. Korra wanted to slap her. Lin actually did.

"Stop."

There was pause. Then Pema began to shrivel back into laughter.

Lin rolled her eyes again, but then slowly exhaled, "Well, we have to get you out of here. You can't be stuck in Tenzin's dog door forever."

Korra moaned, "How? I can't wiggle out myself."

Lin grinned wryly, "We could always cut you down the middle."

At that, Korra's eyes got big enough to get stuck in the door with her, "No, no! If you separate my butt and legs from the rest of my body I won't be able to walk or poop anymore, and I'll die!"

"Well," Tenzin looked over at Lin, "Let's just hope the next Avatar has those two things." Lin and Tenzin exchanged laughter, and Korra didn't laugh one bit.

"Please, guys! There has to be a better way to get me out of here!"

Lin placed a hand on her chin and waited a moment, "Alright I think I've got it. Since she managed to get herself in, she _should_ be able to get herself out, she just might need a little more force. How about I push from the back, and, Tenzin, you can pull from the front."

Tenzin began with grabbing Korra's arms and yanking, "Owowowowow! Stopstopstopstop! My arms, no." He let go.

Lin gave one hard and large bang at the door, "Tenzin, you dumbass, grab her by her sides! Not her arms. Do you want to break her?"

Tenzin and Korra looked at each other wincing slightly, both hoping that Lin would be able to just push her through.

"Less standing, more yanking!" Lin called from the other end of the door.

They both had wondered if Lin had done this before? Had at one point someone she believed important enough to be saved been stuck in a dog door?

So Tenzin grabbed Korra's sides and Lin grabbed Korra's ass and Korra grimaced. Pema was laughing so hard that tears squeezed out of her eyes.

"Pull!" Lin shouted from the other side and Tenzin pulled and Lin pushed and Korra didn't budge. They reversed actions, but nothing happened.

After a few more failed attempts (both at getting Korra out and Pema to stop laughing), Tenzin and Lin needed a new battle strategy. Korra moaned from the dog door, tired of being pushed and pulled like a damn tug of war rope.

"Maybe we could saw the door open a bit wider," Lin suggested.

Tenzin asked, "With what?"

"Gee, I don't know, a _saw_ maybe."

Tenzin turned red, "We don't have any saws!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I've lived here my whole life and I can assu-"

"Guys!" Korra interrupted, "Maybe sawing me out isn't such a good idea."

"Why not?" Lin asked.

"I just don't want to be bleeding to death by the end of this, okay?"

"We won't hurt you," Tenzin reassured her, "That would ruin the whole point of taking you out"

Then, out of nowhere (or well it seemed like that from where Korra was stuck), a silvery voice that seemed attached to light footsteps said, "Lin, is that- what's going on?"

It was Asami.

Korra felt as if her brain had melted and was leaking out of her nose and ears, her girlfriend was here. "This is a nightmare."

Tenzin had politely excused Pema because she couldn't stop laughing.

"Asami, do you have a saw?" Lin promptly asked.

"Well, not with me, I don't."

Crossing her arms, Lin said, "Well, we could always punch our way through the door."

Tenzin then shouted, "You do realize this is _my_ door right?"

"Shut up, you could always get another slab of wood to put here."

Asami giggled, "But you can't always get another, Korra, can you?"

"Hey guys, maybe we can stop giggling and smiling and GET ME OUT OF HERE! I have to go to the bathroom now!"

Then, a sound like a cracking whip snapped from somewhere outside. At that, Korra was on the verge of thrashing, "Was that a camera?! What was that snapping sound? Who else is here!?"

Asami looked around and then suggested, "Maybe it was a lemur in the bushes."

"That didn't sound like a lemur in the bushes! That sounded like a camera flash!"

"Well, I didn't hear it," Lin interrupted. She lied.

Tenzin, who had been thinking for a while then said, "Did you try the Avatar State?"

Asami answered before Korra could, "Wouldn't that just rip the door off it's hinges, and she'd be forever wearing a door?"

"Maybe, but it might also give her the strength to move through herself. Like Lin said, maybe she just needs more force that we may not be able to give."

Asami shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

Korra from down below simply said, "I love how all you guys are talking like you know what I'm thinking."

Lin kicked her butt, "Grow up and quit whining, we're all trying to help you get out of this mess."

"So," Tenzin looked at Korra, "Can you summon the Avatar State?"

Taking a deep breath, Korra searched for Ravaa within herself. When she found the light and powerful energy of the spirit, her eyes began to glow. Now, with this sudden wave of power, she lurched herself forward. The door broke off it's hinges. Korra then let the energy go.

Asami rolled her eyes, "I told you, Tenzin."

Narrowing her eyes, Lin said, "Korra, stand up."

Korra stood up, but since the weight of the door was largely unbalanced, being heavier by a lot on the back end, the door fell right over landing on the top edge.

Korra was now facing the starry sky, up in the air, and suspended by a hole in a door. "This is a mess," she commented.

And indeed it was a mess.

Korra then looked about her surroundings, Lin and Tenzin stood there agape and the rest of the island held its breath. It was then she noticed, "Hey, where's Asami?"

Everyone else did a general glance around, all followed with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Great, my girlfriend dumped me, because who wants to be in a relationship with someone caught in a _door?_ "

Lin smacked Korra's head, "How many times have I told you to quit your whining? Asami probably went to go find something to help."

It was then that Pema came back, and she was much calmer this time, "I have an idea. We can butter her butt and sides. That'll give her more of a lubricant."

"ASAMI! PLEASE HURRY!"

Lin shook her head.

About half and hour later, Asami came back with a small saw in her hand.

While Tenzin and Lin held the door so Korra wouldn't fall over, Asami gently began to trim around the edges of the dog door. Unwisely, someone wasn't holding Korra in place and once Asami had cut the right edges off, Korra went sliding and landed on her behind.

"Ow."

Now, once she had fallen through, a sudden relief washed about the island. Most of it was from herself, because now she had been free from her entrapment. Also, her pants had fallen off.

"Wow," Korra began to reminisce, "now that I'm free, I think I can finally take a look at life and appre-"

She was interrupted by a smirking Pema who was pointing at herfallen down pants, "Um, I think you forgot something, honey."

Korra's face turned a blackening shade of scarlet, "Oh," She picked it up and since life couldn't get more awkward at that moment, she didn't bother running for she might trip-up on the hallway and make it worse. Then, she trudged to her room hoping that everyone would forget this ever happened.

The next day newspaper headlines read: Avatar Korra Too Fat to Go Through a Door!? Apparently, as Korra had predicted, the snapping she heard earlier had been a photograph. Now, a lovely picture of her ass hanging out of a hole in a door was all over Republic City.

And Korra didn't even care.


End file.
